


why the fuck are u so cute

by readyforeddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyforeddie/pseuds/readyforeddie
Summary: richie thinks that eddie is really really cute





	why the fuck are u so cute

richie was admiring his boyfriend and thinking, why the fuck he has he in his life?, like eddie is a pretty angel and he is just a boy that smoke cigarettes everyday and made mom jokes.

he was really thinking that he don't deserve a cute angel and gorgeous boy in his life.

richie was obviously wrong.

while he was thinking, he felt a movement by his side, when he turn his head to see what's happening he saw eddie was looking him with a little smile.

"hey honey"

"hey 'chee"

"ok why the fuck are u so cute eds?" richie kissed his nose.

"shut up i'm not cute and don't call me eds, how many times i have to tell you that?"

"the times that are necessary for you to say that you love that i called you like that"

"i will never say that shit"

"well see cutie pie"

"i fucking hate you" eddie got up from the bed and started dressing.

"don't go pleaseeee" richie got up from the bed too and wrapped eddie in a sweet huge. "i wanna be with you today don't leave me"

"as much as i want to stay with u, i have to go to college today, i'm sorry babe"

"well i'll be waiting for you to bring you home when you finish your classes"

"and i'll be waiting you rich, but stop hugging me i really have to go or i be late" eddie kisses richie in the lips for a minute and then grabbed his backpack and went to the university.

"goodbye my dear, my love, my eddie spaghetti, my future husband, my precious an- hEY DON'T LEAVE ME TALKING WITH MYSELF, THAT'S UNFAIR" 

eddie smiled behind the door and started walk.


End file.
